


Good Vibes

by ThatOneGayGuy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Patton may have broken the law a tiny bit, Virgil is in college, basically just a shitpost fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 15:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21078860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneGayGuy/pseuds/ThatOneGayGuy
Summary: Virgil texts Roman that he's not having the best day, Roman sends a strange text in response, Virgil thinks nothing of it.





	Good Vibes

Virgil sighed as he got home. He was just done with all his classes for the day but he still had to do homework and also had upcoming exams to study for. Deciding to unwind a bit first he grabbed his phone and started texting Roman.

'Hey, I'm having a rough day today, I have a lot of school work left to do and people wouldn't stop bothering me today.'  
'It kinda made me feel like I shouldn't be doing this, that I should just drop out of college because no one here wants me anyways.'  
Virgil put down his phone for a while and laid down on his bed, staring at the ceiling and not thinking about anything. When his phone vibrated he checked the screen.

'I'm sending you good vibes. The good vibes are coming your way. They're approaching quickly now. Enjoy your good vibes.'

Virgil read the text again, unsure of what Roman meant. After a minute of trying to decipher the strange message he just sighed and sat at his desk to start on his homework. He could ask Roman about it later. Opening his laptop and beginning to write an essay.

Fifteen minutes later someone tried opening his door. Virgil looked up from laptop to look at the door, glad he locked it after coming home. But he got a lot more anxious when he heard the sound of someone inserting a key into the lock. Suddenly the door flew open and there stops Patton, cheeks flushed and breathing a little heavy, like he ran up the four flights of stairs to get to his dorm.

"Pat, what are you doing here? You live half an hour away."

"I heard you needed good vibes."

"Oh my god Patton, how fast did you even drive?"

"That's not important, I'm here now. We are gonna relax and there's nothing you can do about that."  
Patton gently pulled Virgil out of his desk chair and towards the bed, Virgil didn't try to fight him.

"I guess this is my life now." Virgil said with a smile as Patton cuddled him on the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a Tumblr post here:https://thatgaydemigodnerd.tumblr.com/post/188422985834


End file.
